1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrally assembled changeable framework connector used for a spatial structure, in particular to a connector capable of fitting various different structural requirements by integrating the connector with a framework to form a protruded connecting base and changing the form and assembling relation of the framework and the protruded connecting base.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, structure connectors are provided for connecting and combining components, and rigid or hinge joints so formed can be used for transmitting and distributing loads exerted onto each component. At present, the structure connectors are implemented by either a direct method or an indirect method. The direct method refers to a method of connecting components without using a special connecting structure; for example, a beam is welded directly onto a column, or a beam is combined and connected by welding. The indirect method refers to a method of connecting components by adding transitional components or special connecting assemblies, and the indirect methods generally include bracket, clamp, sleeve, latch slot, and point connecting types. The bracket type refers to the type of applying a force to a component to extend a bracket or a nib and connecting other components together with the bracket by welding or screwing bolts. The clamp type refers to the type of using two bundled metal plates or steel corners as connecting elements to connect two components. The sheath type refers to the type of using a sheath to connect a component to another component. The latch slot type refers to the type of designing a special latch opening or slot on a pre-made element for connecting two components with each other, and the latch slot type has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,571. The point connecting type refers to the type of using a connecting element such as a bolt ball for connecting components, and the point connecting type has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,318A, 3,864,049, 5,074,094, 5,305,571 and 6,234,715.
From the description above, the conventional structure connectors, regardless of the direct method or the indirect method, do not come with a flexibility of connecting components in different directions when the connector is used for connecting components of a structure, and the connector components are not changeable. In the meantime, the connector components do not have any freedom or capability of connecting components at the same connecting point of the connector by various different connecting methods, and thus making the structure construction more complicated, and failing to fit various different requirements of the structure. Obviously, the prior art requires further improvements.